Who's the clone?
by xRaianx
Summary: One-shot that takes place right before 'Sasuke's version is better'. Many were wondering what the game Naruto tried to play with Setsumi when she was sick was about.


**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

This was probably the worst day in the history of the young hokage's life. The great ninja wars and the akatsuki attack on leaf was nothing compared to this. Babysitting was by far the hardest challenge ever put up against Naruto, heck the valley of the end battle with Sasuke was even a piece of cake compared to this!

"Um... uncle Naruto, what are you going?"

"I'm trying to calm your sister down Shiori, she hasn't stopped crying for over an hour and when your mother comes back she's going to kill me!" Naruto was in a panic, the baby's whole face was red and her entire body was trembling from her screams now. He tried several attempts at rocking her, feeding her, changing her, and at the moment he was trying to play peek-a-boo with her; but she just kept crying.

"Uncle Naruto, momma said she has diaper rash... she's suppose to not feel good," little three year Shiori pointed out, he too had been tring to make his sister stop crying by making funny faces at her; but that wasn't working out at all.

"I know she doesn't feel well little guy, how does your mother calm her down?"

"Momma just holds her and sings until she falls asleep."

_'Well that can't happen, because according to Sasuke I can't sing.'_

"What does your dad do?"

"He just smiles at her and uses his red eyes."

"He what!?" _'Teme uses the his sharingan on his daughter? There's no way Sakura-chan knows about that... she'd kill him.'_

"Dad uses his red eyes and she giggles."

"Does your mother know about that?"

"Um I don't know, he's been doing it every time he's home and she's fussy; it doesn't hurt her, it's just the red part."

_'So he's altering the sharingan some how so it will entertain her yet not hurt her. Well that would be a neat little trick to have handy right now... only problem is I sent him on an assassination mission for two weeks! And since I can't produce the technique and don't dare want to ask Setoru to try it... we're screwed. We'll have to wait for Sakura-chan... hey wait, I got it!' _"Shadow clone jutsu!"

After the puff of smoke disappeared three blonde haired hokage were standing there; each trying to gain the attention of the screaming infant.

"Setsumi-chan look at me!"

"No Setsumi-chan, look over here!"

"No look at me!"

All three were fighting for her attention and even Shiori couldn't figure out who was the real Naruto. The baby in question had stopped crying by now, completely confused as to why there were three uncle Narutos' in her face all talking at once.

"Come on Setsumi-chan you can do it, who's the real uncle Naruto?"

"No! She has to guess which two are the clones!"

"It doens't matter which she picks, it's just a game!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't."

"Um... uncle Naruto."

"Yes it does, she could know which is the real one."

"Uncle Naruto."

"No, she'd have a better chance of picking out the clones."

"Uncle Naruto!"

"What!?" The hokage, and clones, looked to Shiori.

"She's not going to be picking out anything... because she's asleep," Shiori looked over to the baby that was sleeping peacefully in her circle of pillows, completely unaware of what was going on around her.

_'She... she just... fell asleep while I was trying to cheer her up.'_

Shiori could sense the depression coming from his uncle as the two clones disappeared, and he slumped to the floor. "Hey don't worry uncle Naruto... I'm sure if she hadn't cried so much to tire herself out, she would have loved your game," the little boy patted the grown man on the back in a comforting way.

"Shiori, let's not bring this up to your mother okay?"

"Not bring what up to me Naruto?"

"Hi momma!"

_'Crap!'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Okay now you know what happened while Naruto was babysitting. Many were wondering what the game he was playing with Setsumi was really about.**

**Reviews for 'Crush part 3':  
**Dreams of the future  
Uchihablossom0626  
**Keep up the reviews!**


End file.
